


“Lost in Paradise”

by wolfjillyjill



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora Has Issues (She-Ra), Adora can be such a dumb bitch and I love her, Adora/Catra is Canon (She-Ra), All other characters have minor roles in this story, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Adora (She-Ra), Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra and Adora are adults, Catra has a potty mouth, Catra has zero chill and gives no fucks, Character Study, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Struggles, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, POV Adora (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Post-Season 5, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Romantic Fluff, Self-Worth Issues, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut is in the 2nd chapter, They are so fluffy with each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Catra (She-Ra), Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, catradora, post-series finale, they both need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: Catra just looked back at her. Her brows scrunched in suspicion and her tail swaying cautiously behind her. Her nose twitching as if she was going to find the answers to her questions simply by sniffing it out. And her fluffy ears on full alert. Catra was a lot of things. Stubborn, pig-headed, fiercely competitive, and somewhat unpredictable. But one thing she wasn’t was stupid, and Adora knew she wasn’t going to just let this go.“Again, I call bullshit.” Catra replied slightly annoyed. She removed her finger from Adora’s forehead, straightened her posture, then crossed her arms over her chest. “I’ve known you for how long now, Adora? I know when you’re lying. So cut the crap and spill it.”AKAAdora is struggling with something, and Catra is there for her.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 868
Collections: misc otps & pairings





	1. "This Cruel Wanting"

**Author's Note:**

> OMGGGGGGGGGGGG!!! SEASON 5 WAS MY WHOLE LIFE. OMG. I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW AMAZING IT IS. BEST SEASON OF TELEVISION I'VE EVER SEEN. O M G. 
> 
> *stops fangirling*
> 
> Here's my 2nd fic for Catradora. This is kind of a character study for Adora after she brings peace to Etheria.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments below or come to my tumblr page to tell me what you think, I love hearing from my audience and will respond back as soon as I can. And if you want, leave some lovely kudos, I'll definitely appreciate it. And if you'd like me to write for this fandom again, please let me know!

This had always been her favorite spot. Since the day she was brought to Brightmoon and granted enough freedom to explore. It took her awhile, but when she’d finally broken away from the oversight of then Princess Glimmer and Bow, she’d stumbled upon an old and usually abandoned watchtower on the Northside of the keep. It was tall enough that she could see everything in the kingdom. From the gardens, to the markets, to the bridge, and the tower that housed that giant rune stone. Adora loved this place, though for a long time she wasn’t sure why. But recent events had caused her to finally admit that she loved it, because it reminded her of something.

Or rather, someone.

“Hey, _Adora_.”

The blonde smiled at the sound, her heart racing in place as the sultry melody swam through her ears into her veins. Catra always had that effect on her. Those two words alone were always enough to stop her in her tracks, and seek out the source of it. Something she had continued to do even now.

“Catra.” Adora greeted as she pivoted her body so that she was facing her lifelong best friend, and now her…well...

“Don’t you know it’s rude to just leave your own party?” Catra smiled back at her as she was perched on the sill of one of the four windows that circled the ancient watchtower. Her hands sitting in between her feet as she was hunched on the sill. Still dressed in the new floral patterned wine red and black tuxedo that Perfuma had insisted on making for her. “Why you got yourself all cooped up in here?”

“This is the 7th party they’ve thrown me this month.” Adora sighed. “Well, not me, She-ra, I should say.”

“You _are_ She-ra, remember?” Catra scoffed as she planted her feet to the stone floor, finally deciding to step down from her post. “I’d have thought someone with an ego like yours would appreciate all this ridiculous hero worship and hustled nonsense.”

Adora recognized that she was saying the statement in true ‘Catra Fashion’, so she knew her girlfriend was only poking harmless fun at her. (Wait, that’s what we are now, right? Girlfriends? I mean, we did kiss back when…but we haven’t…what are we?) It’s probably not the thing she should be pondering about just this second, but after everything that happened with Horde Prime, they kinda got so swept up in the celebrations that they never had a chance to talk about…well…you know. Everyone had been falling all over them and dragging them all over the place, that this moment was the first time they’d actually been alone together in weeks.

“Hey, you still in there, Warrior Princess?” Catra asks as she pokes her finger against Adora’s forehead and leaves it there.

Adora flinched reactively at first. She had been so trapped in her own head that she hadn’t even noticed that Catra was right beside her. She goes slightly cross-eyed as she looks up at the finger resting on her forehead, then looks back at those green and blue eyes that made her pulse jump a few beats faster.

“I-I’m Sorry. I just…” Adora started. “It’s nothing, really, everything is fine.”

Catra just looked back at her. Her brows scrunched in suspicion and her tail swaying cautiously behind her. Her nose twitching as if she was going to find the answers to her questions simply by sniffing it out. And her fluffy ears on full alert. Catra was a lot of things. Stubborn, pig-headed, fiercely competitive, and somewhat unpredictable. But one thing she wasn’t was stupid, and Adora knew she wasn’t going to just let this go.

“Again, I call bullshit.” Catra replied slightly annoyed. She removed her finger from Adora’s forehead, straightened her posture, then crossed her arms over her chest. “I’ve known you for how long now, Adora? I know when you’re lying. So cut the crap and spill it.”

“I…” Adora had no clue what to say. She barely knew what was going on with herself, to be quite honest. How could she explain that to Catra? Make her understand? But she knew her…’friend’, wasn’t going to just take nothing as an answer, so she decided to just talk and see what came out. Little did she know, there had been a flood rising in her soul that had been begging to be set free. “…it’s just, we did it. We saved the world. Horde Prime is gone. Shadow Weaver is gone. Hordak is no longer a threat to us. The Frightzone is no more. The Princesses are all united and connected to their rune stones…”

She started pacing back and forth in the tower, her eyes buried into the floor as she ranted in Adora-style hysteria. Her flowing white and gold silk dress dragging against the wind. “…Glimmer has her father again. All of the first one’s tech has been stabilized since the heart of Etheria was cleansed and magic restored.” Her vision started to blur. Her hands gesturing in the air as she spoke. Her mind shooting off thought after thought, making her look like some mad conspiracy theorist. “Every kingdom, village, and small town is starting to rebuild from all the destruction that was done by Horde Prime. Hell, even _you_ aren’t threatening to take over the world anymore. And I…I-I am…”

“Hey, hey, wait a minute.” Catra shouts as she jumps in front of Adora. Her arms stretching out as she places her hands on Adora’s shoulders. Stopping her dead in her tracks. Adora complied with the physical restriction, but her eyes remained on her shoes as she breathed frantically inside her chest. “Just breathe, okay? Breathe, and take your time.”

She does as Catra says. She takes one breath. Then two. Then three. Then the last one comes out choked. “…t-there’s…there’s nothing left…” Adora says weakly. Her head hanging low and her shoulders full of tension. “…She-ra has completed her mission. She’s saved Etheria from every possible threat. There’s nothing…I…I-I have nothing left…” Tears made tracks from her eyes, then down her cheeks. Soaking the pavement below her feet. She sobbed. And she sobbed. Her body shaking with the anxiety of being…she didn’t even know what.

Adora should be happy. I mean, well, she was happy. Of course she was. Happy for Glimmer and Bow. Scorpia and Perfuma. Mermista and Sea hawk. All of the friends and parts of her newfound family. She celebrated their happiness. But a part of her, one that started off very small, but has gradually increased in time, chewed at her over the fact that her objectives were all completed. Etheria was thriving and full of peace and prosperity. There was no need for soldiers or fighters anymore. There was no need…for She-ra.

“I-If Etheria doesn’t need She-ra…” She sobbed. “…t-then what purpose do I serve anymore?” She clenched her fists at her sides. “That’s why I was brought here. That’s the whole reason why I exist.” Her body trembled frantically. “What am I supposed to do now? W-Who even am I without a battle to fight? A war to win and people to protect…w-who am I, without She-ra? I’m useless. I’m insignificant. I-I’m…”

She is silenced by the feeling of Catra’s lips on hers. Something she hadn’t felt since Horde Prime nearly killed her, along with the rest of Etheria. Her lips are sweet, surprisingly soft, and taste of the honeysuckle white wine that Mermista had brought with her to the party. The warmth of it is wonderfully familiar, and settles the pit of despair rummaging in her core almost instantaneously.

Catra’s hands are holding either side of her head. Stilling her and mending her troubled mind. Her fingertips entangling in her down flowing golden locks. Catra turns her head into it slightly, deepening the kiss and making Adora sigh as her breathing settles and she kisses her back. Adora’s hands coming up to rest on Catra’s hips. Her shoulders relaxing from their ironclad stance.

The first time they’d kissed, it was born out of confession. Curious and slightly desperate. It was a delicate test of sureness. Wanting to show the other that what they shared was mutual and _real_. The erasing of secrecy and longing. Something that was free to nestle itself into their bones.

But this.

This kiss was different.

It was comforting and reassuring. Wild, and yet not so unruly that neither felt pressured. Their lips would only disconnect for a few seconds in order to catch their breaths before they were diving into each other again. Hands roaming. Adora’s making their way into Catra’s shortened hair and touching those cat ears every now and then, while Catra’s arms wrapped around her waist in a tight, yet tender hold. It was some time before they finally broke apart. Panting and sighing into the light breeze that surrounded them. Their eyes closed as their foreheads gently rested against one another.

“You’re such an idiot.” Catra said once she caught herself. Them both opening their eyes, and pulling their heads away slightly to look at each other. Their hands, entangling just below them. “So what, if you have no reason to walk around glowing like some giant, over charged Princess? So what, if you have no point in swinging your sword at every little thing and making the world fall all over you? So what, if the world doesn’t need She-ra anymore?”

Adora could both hear and see the frustration rising within her friend. It wasn’t completely out of the ordinary for Catra, but this time felt like so much…more.

Catra huffed and took a slight breath to calm herself. “You really think that’s all you are?” The look in her eyes is intense, yet concerned. “Do you really not see the value of who you are?”

“Catra…I-I…”

Catra untangled from their hold, and brought her hands up again, cradling Adora’s head within them. “Yes, you are She-ra, defender of Etheria, or whatever.” She politely scoffed and rolled her eyes before training them on Adora again. “But that’s not all that you are. Before anyone knew who you were, you were Adora. You still _are_ Adora. And you’re wrong for thinking that makes you in any way insignificant.” Her expression goes soft, sincere, amorous even. Totally, completely focused on Adora and Adora alone. “You are Adora, and you’ve always been special. Special to me.”

Adora parts her lips to say something, but nothing comes out. And tears start to form in her eyes, but they are not because of sadness. Not this time.

Catra’s smile is like the rising sun. Warm and quietly powerful. Casting the shadows of Adora’s inner most fears and insecurities away in swift measure. “You are Adora. The big loser that can barely beat me in a race through the forest on her best day.”

Adora choked on a tearful chuckle. “You cheated and you know it.”

Catra shrugs nonchalantly, smirking. “You are Adora. My sparring buddy and best friend. And the idiot that I love and have always been in love with since before I can even remember.” She brings their foreheads together again and wraps her arms around Adora, pulling her into a delicate embrace, and Adora mimics her actions. “I would trade a million She-ra’s, for just one dumb Adora any day. Because I can’t stand to be without you. I _want_ you. I need _you_ in my life. Can’t that be enough?”

Adora had never smiled so hard ever before. Her cheeks hurt and her body shook with adrenaline from the waves of emotions that ran right through her. They had told each other they loved one another before, but now that there was no imminent danger forcing them to share things that neither had been ready to admit yet, it made it all the more special. Catra saw her. Saw her for who she really was, and wanted her. Needed her. Loved her. And the knowledge of that made her heart swell so fully that she was sure it would burst if it could. And Catra wasn’t alone in that sentiment.

“I love you. I’m in love with you too, Catra.” She replied, placing a quick kiss on Catra’s nose then nuzzling their foreheads together. “And I need you too. It is enough. _You_ , are enough.”

Catra grabs Adora’s hands again and entangles their fingers. “So, does that mean you’ll stop filling your head with such bullshit thoughts?”

Adora laughed. “Well, maybe if you keep kissing me, then I might.”

Catra answered by bringing her hand behind Adora’s neck and pulling her into another deep, passionate kiss. It was even more intense and lovely than the one before, and Adora had to do everything to keep herself from floating into the sky with how elated she felt. Small whimpers were swallowed between them, and their hands grasped at each other’s clothing. Doing whatever was necessary to keep the gap between their bodies sealed for however long they could. A vivid, zesty purr vibrated from Catra’s body into hers and she felt truly at home for the first time in her life.


	2. "We’ve Been Falling for All This Time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra teaches Adora what it truly feels like to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incapable of writing anything without smut, so here you go.
> 
> Don't judge me lol

Chapter 2: “We’ve Been Falling for All This Time”

Adora felt a wave of desire tingle in her fingers and pool in her lower belly. A feeling she wasn’t too familiar with, but that felt unbelievably right in this moment. The feeling of Catra’s lips gliding and syncing with hers had made her body feel electric. Roused. Stronger than any form of magic that she’s ever held in her grasp before. She may not have been sure what this was, but she did not want the feeling to stop.

Suffice to say, Catra didn’t either.

Adora gasped as Catra moved to kissing along her neck, then to her exposed shoulders. Those long fangs, nipping at Adora’s skin and leaving behind little marks in her wake. She grabbed at Adora’s hips and guided her until the back of her legs had gently hit one of the open window structures of the tower, making the other girl quietly moan into the night.

Catra kept kissing and nipping at Adora’s neck as her hands flowed from her hips, to cup under her ass, making Adora squirm and whimper at her touch. Catra purred and growled as she lightly lifted Adora and moved her so she sat onto the sill of the window. Adora followed Catra’s lead and held onto the back of her neck with her hands, spreading her legs enough for Catra to position herself in between them.

Her hips instinctively bucking, rubbing herself on Catra’s vest covered stomach through her dress. Catra was the one to gasp this time, and reached for the hem of Adora’s dress. Bunching it at her waist. One hand keeping Adora grounded to the sill while the other ran along creamy pale skin. Both panting and trying to control the rising heat between them.

Adora’s eyes met Catra’s as her hand inched closer and closer to a place she was always taught was forbidden to touch. “C-Catra…what are you…”

“I told you I wanted you, didn’t I?” Catra replied, her signature smirk on her face.

Adora nods her head slowly.

“This is one of the ways I want you. How I’ve longed to have you.” Catra confessed. “Do you trust me?”

“Y-Yes, of course, I trust you.”

Catra smiled at that. “I know that Shadow Weaver always taught us to ignore the things our bodies asked for and made us believe our urges were wrong. But I can tell you from experience that she was the one who was dead wrong.”

Adora tilts her head in question. “You mean, you’ve…” She hesitated. “…with someone…?”

Catra laughed. “No, no, never with anyone else. Just with myself.” She shamelessly admitted. “But it feels good, amazing really. You’ve given so much to everyone with barely anything in return.” Catra growled lowly. “Not this time. You deserve to feel this, I want to make you feel taken care of for once.” She moved her hand from Adora’s hip and rested it against the side of Adora’s face. “Will you let me?”

Adora’s knowledge scale in regards to sex was a firm zero. She was always a good soldier, so when Shadow Weaver gave directive on something, she followed it without hesitation. Never once questioning it. Even though her body would always react to other women, especially Catra, she ignored it with a will as steely as a well-built wall.

But now an opportunity had been put at her feet. The love of her life was standing before her and telling her that she wanted her. Craved her, and was handing her the choice to experience something that has always lingered in the darkest reaches of her mind. She knew that if she said no that Catra wouldn’t complain about it one bit and respect her wishes. But ‘no’ was the last thing she wanted to say in this moment.

“Yes.” Adora said, her mind made and comfortable with her decision.

Catra smiled wide and fondly, kissing her sweetly. “Thank you.”

Adora smiled back before wrapping her arms around the back of Catra’s neck and pulling her closer. Kissing her with all the love and affection she had in her heart. Catra returned it in spades, and her hand went back to Adora’s hip. As they exchanged kiss after kiss, Catra went to work. The hand she had on Adora’s thigh moved to her center, her fingers rubbing against what lied beneath the fabric.

“mmmm.” Adora moaned into the kiss. Her hips jolting at the feeling of Catra touching something very sensitive through her underclothes. She could feel Catra’s thumb moving in tight circles against it and it shot shockwaves through her system. “W-What…what is that…?” She gasped out.

“That’s your clit, you beautiful idiot.” Catra purred seductively against the shell of Adora’s ear.

“M-My…C-Cli...oh!” She gripped Catra’s shoulders, digging her nails into the fine materials of her suit as Catra continued her actions.

Catra stopped only for a second to extend the nail of one of her claws, then used it to cut Adora’s underclothes right down the middle. Leaving her center partially exposed to the cool air for a moment, before she retracted all of her claws fully and went back to touching Adora’s clit. This time with her bare hand.

“Oh my…” Adora couldn’t control the sounds that fell from her lips the more Catra touched her clit. She felt more and more like a mess with each swipe of Catra’s thumb and she could feel wetness gathering on the stone just under her thighs. She knew it was her. She knew it was the way that Catra had been touching her that was making her body do all these things she never even imagined. And it felt so, so good.

“I wanna touch you inside.” Catra said as she bit her ear lobe. “May I, _Adora_?”

“Y-Yes.” At this point Catra was allowed to do whatever it was that she wanted. Adora didn’t care, especially if it made her feel as good as she did now.

Catra nipped at Adora’s shoulder as she stopped rubbing Adora’s clit, running her fingers through her supple lips till she found her destination. Adora fisted Catra’s shoulder tightly, moaning weakly against her furred ears as she felt one of Catra’s fingers slowly push its way inside her. In her mind, she thought something like that would hurt, but all she felt was pleasure as Catra went deeper and deeper. Pulling out till all she felt were the tips at her entrance, then pushing back in swiftly and with purpose. Adora bucked her hips, moving along with Catra and chasing after the feeling that had been building in her lower belly since they started.

“M-more…” She wasn’t sure exactly what she was asking for, all she knew was her mind was screaming the word and she was close, to something wonderful she thought, but she needed more to get there.

Thankfully, Catra seemed to be well aware of what that something was and did as she was asked. She added a second finger inside of Adora and started pumping harder and faster into her. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck and rested her head on her shoulder as she moved her hips in time with Catra’s fingers. Moaning and gasping along the way. The tightness in her belly growing mad with heat and desire.

“C-Catra…” Adora cried, her legs curving around Catra’s waist and shaking. “…i-it feels, _good_. So good. Something is…I-I can’t...I can’t hold it b-back…”

“It’s okay,” Catra responded. “Just let go, Adora. Let go for me.”

Adora’s head flew back as she screamed into the night sky. Her shout stealthy passing through all of Etheria. Completely unheard due to the loud music and fireworks going off in the background. But Catra was happy to be the only one who witnessed it. Heard it. Basked in it. Adora had never looked more beautiful, and Catra was thrilled she was the one whom helped Adora experience this.

It took a while before Adora’s orgasm had run its course, and she slumped into Catra’s arms. “W-Wow, that was…”

“Amazing?”

“Y-Yeah, amazing.”

“I told you so.” Catra chuckled and Adora joined in with her.

“C-Can, can we do that again?” Adora asked shyly.

Catra just gave her a devilish smirk and kissed her hard.

***

“There you guys are!” Glimmer said as Catra and Adora made their way hand-in-hand into the dining hall for breakfast with everyone and took their respective seats. Both looking thoroughly exhausted.

“You both just completely disappeared from the party last night. Everyone was looking for you.” Bow interjected. “You missed Scorpia and Perfuma performing some new original song they made in the garden.”

“It was great. Scorpia even shot off some of the fireworks with her powers. Sea hawk nearly had a heart attack.” Mermista commented. Making both Glimmer and Bow laugh at the memory of it and Sea hawk blushed in embarrassment, grumbling under his breath about not being scared. Mermista eyeing him playfully.

“Of course she did.” Catra chuckled as she started to eat some of the fresh bread on her plate. “Scorpia tends to go above and beyond when she’s into shit.”

“Language, Catra.” Frosta scolded.

Catra eyed the young princess defiantly, but was too tired to start anything with her, so she just rose her hands in mock surrender before continuing with her meal. Adora gave her a soft smile, patting her hand in appreciation against Catra’s lap underneath the table. Catra’s lips curving as she took another bite.

“So, what did you two get up to?” Netossa asked, “Must have been lots of fun, considering you’re both looking like two bats outta hell and still wearing your outfits from last night.”

Everyone had stopped eating and looked in their direction. All eyes inspecting them curiously. Well, all except for Bow, Netossa and Spinnerella, whom were looking at them knowingly.

“I-I, w-we, uh…” Adora stumbled through her words. Her face turning bright red as she racked her mind on how she should reply.

“Nothing much,” Catra answered for them, coolly. “Just went a few rounds and taught big bad warrior princess here a thing or two about how to top an opponent from the bottom.” She looked over to Adora, that ridiculous smirk plastered on her face. “Isn’t that right, Adora?”

Netossa and Spinnerella both laughed loudly while everyone else looked confused by the answer, and Bow just hid his face in his hands.

She wasn’t sure when, or how, but she was going to kill Catra the first chance she got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me:
> 
> Tumblr: wolfjillyjill  
> Twitter: @thelonewolf28  
> Instagram: wolfjillyjill


End file.
